muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubber Duckie (song)
Rubber Duckie is Ernie's signature song, a tribute to his beloved Rubber Duckie. The song enjoyed popular fame; it reached number 16 on Billboard's "Hot 100 Singles" chart in 1970. The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z In the original version, Ernie sang the song in a bathtub in a room that resembled his living room (a brief clip from this was included in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years). This version was occasionally shown a few times during the 1980s. In the second season, a new version of the song was filmed, in which Ernie sang in a bathtub in a bathroom with a plain blue background. This seems to be the most famous and commonly seen version. It was included in many videos, including Sing-Along and a partially-Hebrew version in Shalom Sesame: The Land of Israel. Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting featured this segment, with portions dubbed into many different languages. This version was also featured in Sesame Street Unpaved, and before that documentary aired, Noggin's website included this and four other skits for fans to vote on, and this sketch had the most votes. In 1974, Ernie sang the song in Spanish, with the new title of "El Patito," on the album ¡Sesame Mucho!. It was also released as a single (backed with the original English version) in 1976. In 1991, Bob McGrath sang this song on the Bob's Favorite Street Songs album. In the early 1990s, Little Richard sang a new cover of this song on Sesame Street. In 1998, a new version with Ernie was filmed, using the original recording with Jim Henson as Ernie. The recording was also used in a film segment showing various kids taking baths. In Episode 4067, this song was performed by The Electric Three in a flashback sequence. A line of this song was featured in the closing medley in Elmopalooza. Rubber Duckie was Sesame Street's first hit song. Jeff Moss squeaked a duckie during the original recording, and has squeaked the duck in all Rubber Duckie songs since then. The same Rubber Duckie has been used because nobody could find a duckie that could match the sound of the original. Audio Releases Ernie's version *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' (1970) *Everybody Wash/Rubber Duckie/Rub Your Tummy (single, 1970) *Rubber Duckie/Sesame Street Theme (single, 1970) *''Ernie's Hits'' (1974) *''Ernie Sings: Rubber Duckie/El Patito'' (single, 1976) *''10th Anniversary Album'' (1978) *''Sesame Street Fever'' (1978) *''The Best of Ernie'' (1983) *''Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''The Best of Sesame Street'' (1987) *''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' (1991) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' (1995) *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' (1996) *''Sesame Street Best'' (1997) *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (2003) El Patito *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (1974) *''Ernie Sings: Rubber Duckie/El Patito'' (single, 1976) *''Bert & Ernie: Side By Side'' (1981) Little Richard's Version *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994) *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' (1995) Other Artists *''Rubber Duckie and Other Songs from Sesame Street'' (Jerome Courtland, 1970) *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' (Bob McGrath, 1991) Video Releases *''Sing-Along'' (1987) *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' (clip, 1993) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' (1999) *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' (2001) *''Old School: Volume 1'' (2005) Sources Category:Sesame_Street_Songs Category:Cleanliness